


Last minute christmas

by ErRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErRose/pseuds/ErRose
Summary: Obviously, Cas got saved from the empty and Dean and him admitted their feelings and got together because what kind of ending would it have been if he wasn't? Anyway, Jack wants a christmas tree and Dean is afraid of letting him down
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 53





	Last minute christmas

When Jack asked for a Christmas tree, Dean was a little hesitant. He had spent so many years disappointing Sam on Christmas Day that all he could think about was how he couldn’t stand to let Jack down too. But when Cas made an offhand comment about how Jack was disappointed that they still had no tree to decorate, he immediately rounded up his family and drove until they found the nearest tree farm. Jack’s eyes lit up as they pulled in the parking lot. He took in the endless expanse of trees and the colored lights strung on every lamppost with sheer childlike wonder. It was often difficult to remember that he only had a few years of experience with the world, but then Dean would see his face and realize that Jack had never seen a Christmas tree farm at Christmas time, not even in passing. 

So he and Cas followed behind, hand in hand, as Jack bounded from tree to tree, sniffing branches and pointing out bald spots. They had to talk him out of the tallest tree in the lot before he finally settled on a wide douglas fir. Inside the small store, Dean picked up some lights and they each picked out an ornament. As the young woman rang them up, Jack’s eyes kept sliding to the cup of candy canes on the counter, probably to hand out to children. She couldn’t have been much older than how Jack appeared, but she smiled gently and offered him one. 

They tied the tree to the top of the impala, and headed back to the bunker. There was plenty of swearing as they lugged it down the stairs and set it up. The lights seemed to tangle the second they came out of the box and Dean nearly quit in frustration until he saw Jack, waiting patiently with a smile and his new ornament in his hand. While Dean was still on the floor, pulling knots from the lights, Cas came in from the kitchen with three steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Before the thought of spiking it could fully pass through Dean’s head, Cas said “I added some whiskey to yours.” and kissed the top of his head. Dean just laughed and pulled him down into a real kiss, trying to figure out what he did to deserve Cas’ love. 

With the lights finally strung, they all hung their ornaments. Jack was thrilled, but Dean was sure it wasn’t enough. So he grumbled an excuse to Cas before leaving to buy a box of Christmas balls at a discount store. He returned home and started filling the tree by himself, but soon enough, Jack and Cas helped him finish the tree. 

That night when Jack went to bed, he couldn’t stop thanking Dean and Cas for letting him have a tree and helping him decorate it. 

“I think we should give him a real Christmas,” Dean muttered in bed that night. 

Cas grumbled but turned to face him even though the dark prevented them from seeing each other.

“He’s really only like three and he’s never celebrated a holiday. That’s on us. I know we’ve been busy these past few years, but now we’re just a regular family. No end of the world in sight. So let’s have Christmas. Gifts and all. I know we only have a few days but-,”

“Oh, Dean.” Cas cut him off and brought his hand to Dean’s cheek. “I think Jack would love that,” 

Dean covered Cas’ hand with his own and brought them to his lips to kiss his palm. They snuggled in closer to each other and fell asleep with plans running through their heads. 

The next few days were a quiet flurry. They rushed to find gifts and wrap them without Jack suspecting anything. They baked cookies and pies and collected the fixings for a real dinner. Dean called Sam and it was easier than he expected to convince him and Eileen to come for dinner- Dean always suspected Eileen liked his cooking better than Sam’s anyway. On Christmas Eve, after Jack went to bed, they stayed up nearly all night decorating the whole bunker with lights and garland and set up the presents under the tree. 

They got maybe an hour and a half of sleep before hearing Jack rustling around the bathroom. He woke Cas, whose eyes were nearly crusted shut with sleep, and they followed Jack out, trying to hide their giggling excitement. 

Jack’s eyes filled with wonder and his jaw dropped. He turned to Cas and Dean, a million questions running across his face. 

“I guess Santa must have stopped by last night.” Dean couldn’t even keep a straight face, so he tried covering his mouth with a hand. Cas cast a sidelong glance and a grin at him before Jack pulled them both into a hug, his eyes closed, pouring love into the room. 

Dean made coffee for him and Cas, and sat next to him on the couch, an arm around Cas’ shoulders, and Cas tucked himself into the negative space. They watched as Jack sat on the floor, and gently opened each gift with tenderness and excitement, as if each flannel shirt and old book was made of gold and gems. 

He knew he would have to get up and start cooking soon, and before long Sam would be along with his brood, but for now, he wanted to appreciate this moment- perhaps his first good Christmas since he was just a toddler. Cas had fallen back to sleep on his shoulder, so dinner could wait. He kissed Cas’ temple and wished Jack a merry Christmas before turning on some cheesy holiday movie. He almost couldn’t wait for next Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> christmas in quarantine amirite?


End file.
